We Might Just Make It Out Alive
by Damn you people
Summary: "Foreign Exchange Program?" "Yes." "In the Muggle World?" "Yes, with only your family."
1. Chapter 1

"No, I can't do this alone. Let me tell you why. You see, my name is Nikole and I'm a Slytherin, but my elder twin brother, Hothorne, is a Gryffindore.

We do NOT get along.  
My father walked out on us when we were seven, mom keeps telling me it is my fault and favors my brother. She said that if it wasn't for me she would still be with him. She told me a LOT of things that hurt.  
Once I made it to Hogwarts, I thought she would finally be proud of me, but no, I'm a slimy, Slytherin snake. She was proud of my brother though.

She said that once I got my inheritance, she would buy me a shit house and kick me out, with nothing to my name... She's been saying that since dad left.

Mom favored 'Thorne and I was left to my own devices.  
Once I got into the common rooms, we had to introduce ourselves and say a deep, dark secret. Slytherins protect their own and this helps build trust and understanding within our family. I told them mine, just like everyone else. I don't have an easy time making friends, was never allowed to really socialize since I was the disappointment in the family, but the ones I did make right off the back was Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson.

My brother and I don't get along, he calls me names and his friends have done some horrible things to me, after some time I befriended Harry Potter, of all people, Hermione Granger, Fred and George Weasley and their friend Lee Jordan. They didn't agree with what the other Gryffindores were doing to me and my friends, so we made an alliance of sorts. They are the only people from another house who will sit with us and will stand by us. Talk about Professor Snape, Dumblefuck, and the other teachers choking on their morning coffee.  
Now, now I have to go into the muggle world with him and my mom. I saw where we were going and looked it up, the USA, South Park, Colorado. I read and reread the contract and there is one clause that has me so happy, 'If a child is kicked out of their home, that child may use magic to set themselves up in a new home in their given area and continue the program,' I bet that was Snape's doing, since I told him my fears.  
My Slytherin family is all throughout the world, but my Slytherin friends are in the USA with me, though only Theo is going to NYC, the lucky bastard, while the others are heading to Cleveland, Ohio.

Mom is there to get us the next day, she hugs my brother and sneers at me, a normal greeting. I run to go hug my friends and say goodbye to their parents, they told me to contact them if I needed ANYTHING, they practically growled it when they caught my mother's eyes. She walked over and dragged me out and we were on our way.

"I'm so fucking happy that your inheritance is coming," she growls, "I won't have to deal with you anymore."  
In my head I'm basically thinking the same thing.

"Yes! I'll be an only child!"

I keep quiet, it's best that way, they can't attack you if you don't give them anything, but they attack you for being weak if you don't talk. I'd rather be called weak than one of the many other names the two have given me over the years.

I wish dad was here, but wishing isn't enough. I remember sitting in front of the front door, just waiting for him to come back, but he never did. Mom would say that I forced him out, they always fought about me and that is why he left./div  
I gave up on that dream a long time ago.  
We made it to our new home and I was put to work, while they went into town to have a look around. I had to do everything like a muggle, that was part of the contract that both students and parents had to sign, but I bet they didn't even read it, at least not most of the other houses.  
I get the kitchen and dinning room done and, now, to move the couches and bigger furniture. They come back in right when I finish the two living areas, "Did you get to the bedrooms yet?" Mother snaps.  
"No, ma'am," I reply, I haven't been allowed to call her mom since I was sorted into Slytherin, but that's okay, I have my family in Slytherin.

"And why not?"  
"I just finished down here and I was moving as fast as I can and I finished all the bathrooms and the beds and other furniture for upstairs is heavy and I can't do it by myself as a muggle..." I just keep rambling on and on, until, "I need help."  
"YOU need help? What about ME? Your father left me alone with you and YOU need help?"  
I mumble a "Yes ma'am," as she walks towards me.  
"Look at me," she demands, I don't move, she grabs my chin, "You WILL listen to me, you little whore. Now, your brother and I are going out to dinner, one that you would have been allowed to come on if you finished before we got back. Now you have to get it done and MAYBE we will let you have any leftovers that we bring back. Understood?" I just look at her with a blank expression, then... She slaps me, "Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. We will be back by eleven," they walk to the door and slam it shut as they leave. I wait five minutes before I let my mask fall, though you wouldn't know I had one on.  
Tears fall like rain as I rub my cheek, wishing I could use magic.  
I pull myself together and hope I get everything set in time, I look to the clock and see that it is only three, "I'm going to be exhausted by time they get home," I say with a sigh.

I have many masks, only my friends and their families have seen me without them. Mother hasn't seen me without mine since before first year. The school gave us cell phones the day before pickup so we could get our friends numbers. I don't want to bug them with my problems.

"Suck it up, girl. You can do this."

I put my iPod, that I bought with the money that I earned working for Professor Snape, an the sound system and start playing some music to help me relax. It took me over two hours to put the large furniture in their respective rooms along with the bags of crap that they have. It's about half past five and I'm ready to pass out, "I," heave, "LOVE," another, "magic," I'm wheezing. Now to set up the rooms.  
I set up Mother's first, it was going to take the longest. An hour and a half later I move on to my asshole of a brother's room, another hour and I move on to my room, which I packed nicely and had it done in only forty-five minutes.  
I walk back downstairs and remembered I have the outdoor shit to set up too, "Fuck," I groan out with my head in my hands. I look to the clock a quarter to nine, "I'm SO going to sleep good tonight."

I turn on the outdoor lights and start setting up, that only took about twenty minutes for BOTH the front and the back yards. I go into the kitchen and grab out some ranch and celery and start munching on them. After having a few I put them back and get a nice big glass of water and, fuck composure, gulp it down, doing the same thing about ten more times. I do the small amount of dishes I made, dry them and put them in their respective homes.  
"That. Sucked," I sit down on the couch and contemplate what to do next.  
They are not going to bring me back anything and I'm done here. Maybe I should check out the town, it might be dark out, but it will get me the hell out of this fucking house.  
"I'm changing into some sweats and getting out of here for an hour or so."  
My body aches, but I force myself. By half past nine I was out the door, going in no particular direction, except away from this house. I walk for a while and make it to some pond, sitting down on the nearest thing I could consider a seat. I found a bench and just look out onto the pond, "I miss you, dad," I don't know where that came from, it kind of scared the crap out of me, it was my voice, but it broke at the last word.

I wish I knew the truth as to why he left, but no, I don't think I ever will.  
I stay for a while and decide to go back. I make it back and when I look at the clock it shows that I was only gone an hour. I yawn and head upstairs to my room.  
I'm so tired.  
I think I blacked out once my head hit the pillow, which was right after I set my alarm for four. Tomorrow is my first day at this school.  
Hothorne is going to make sure I'm the most hated person there.  
Please, just one friend, is that too much to ask?  
For me.  
It is.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to a blaring alarm, that annoying beeping sound, and get up and head to take a shower after laying there, looking at the ceiling, for ten minutes. The warm water runs down my sore body, relaxing my stiff muscles. I wash my body and hair and, then, just stand under the shower head.

I hop out and dry quickly, blow drying my hair is a bit of a pain considering it's length. I head to my room and choose an outfit for the day; a pair of black cargo pants, a black, lace bra and panties, a black tank top, a purple, long sleeve button up, a purple and black beanie, black socks and my black, fur lined parka. I straighten my hair, put on some makeup and head downstairs for my normal breakfast; an apple, toast with jam and a glass of ice water.

By this time it is only a quarter after six and, thankfully, it isn't my job to wake up my asshole of a brother, at least I hope it's not. They didn't inform me, so I have a fifty-fifty chance of... Something. I start walking at half past, since I didn't get to explore the town yesterday. I have about thirty USDs in my pocket and find a coffee shop called Tweak Bros. and head inside.

The smell of coffee hits me like a ton of bricks and behind the counter is a man in his late thirties to early forties, "Hello there, haven't seen you before."

"Morning sir, my family and I just moved here from Britain, my name is Nikole, how do you do?"

"I'm doing well, thanks, I'm Mr. Tweak, I'm the owner and operator, along with my wife and son, of this establishment."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tweak. May I have a medium house blend, please?"

"Yes, you may," he says, I go reaching for the money in my pocket, "Oh no, Ms. Nikole, this one is on the house."

"No, I insist on paying, sir," I say, "It would be rude and unfair to take away from your revenue."

"If you insist," he looks a bit shocked at my refusal, but I do think it's rude.

He makes me my coffee and exchange farewells and I head to the school. I'm there not too long after, but I do look at my phone and see a missed phone call and a voice message. Guess who it's from...

"You little slut! Why didn't you wake your brother up, huh? Just wait until you get home! -CLICK-"

I'm in so much shit.

I should have stayed.

No, too late to do anything about it.

What will they do to me?

Please, Merlin, don't let them- I beg you...

I sigh. Oh well, a few more weeks and she swears she is kicking me out. I just need to make it appear that I don't want to go, so she WILL. If I show her how ecstatic I am, she will force me to stay.

I don't want to stay.

It's seven thirty and school doesn't start until eight, I don't see my brother yet, oh thank Merlin, but a few kids are here. My parka is covering my face, I see another person in a parka, but his is orange and talking to five other guys. My heart clenches at the sight, reminds me of my friends and I, Merlin I miss them. One boy, he looks to be the eldest of the group, catches my gaze and says something to the others, then, they all start walking over to me.

This could either be something good, or I'm about to get my ass handed to me by a gang of bloody muggles, "Hey, are you new?" he asks, I just nod, "Well, I'm Kevin McCormick, the kid in the Orange parka is my little brother Kenny, the guy in the green hat is Kyle Broflovski, the one in the red puffball hat is Stan Marsh, the one twiddling his thumbs is Butters Stotch and the fat one is Eric Cartman."

"I'm not fat! I'm big boned!"

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," I say as I take off my hood, "I'm Nikole."

"Your one of the kids in that program," Cartman says.

"Yeah," I say, looking away, "My twin isn't here yet."

"You have a twin sister?" Stan asks.

"Brother."

"Fraternal twins, guys," Kyle say, matter-o-factly.

"Well, um, it was good to meet you all, I need to get my schedule and everything."

"Okay," to, "See ya," was heard as I walked towards the office.

I get my class schedule and, as I'm walking out, in comes Hothorne, "You stay right here you little whore, you and I are going to have a little chat."

If I run it will be worse later, please let him not draw attention to us on the first day, when he comes back out he grabs my arm tightly and pulls me away from the office. Everyone is in their respective classes, leaving us alone in the hall, "Please, Hothorne, it's not my fau-" he slaps me, the sound seems to echo and my ear starts to ring.

"You know to wake me," he growls, "I thought we had that little understanding, bitch."

"I shouldn't ha-" a punch to the eye.

He sighs, "Why do you make me do this to you, Nikole? First you make dad leave, then you get into Slytherin, then you can't do anything right... I just need to teach you, over and over again. Why do you make me do this to you?"

"You guys didn-" punched in the mouth.

"I think you've had enough for now," he says, "I expect an apology later, when the swelling goes down."

Merlin, why do I even bother to hope any more? Situations just come out completely opposite, always.

He walks away.

I can barely see.

Normally I would use a glamor, but...

No, I also read about using them in the contract and guess what? We are not permitted to use them, no matter the circumstances, it's going to be a long day.

The world must hate me.

It just has to.

I find my class, using my good eye. I put my hood up and tighten the straps.

I walk in and the class quiets down. I walk over to the Professor, "Sorry, ma'am, I got lost."

"That's alright dear, take the empty seat next to Craig," she instructs.

It was the ONLY empty seat and it was next to a guy, Craig, who looks bored out of his skull. I take my seat and look at the grain on the table, such amazing patterns, "Now that our final student is here, I can tell you about your project," groans are heard from every direction, it makes me smile, "The person you are seated with will be your partner," protests erupt, "Now, now, this project is a month long and each pair must choose an important event, or era, in history from the board, first come, first serve."

I look to my partner, Craig, "Which one do you want to do?"

"What? I can't understand you through that hood," he says with little emotion, if any exist, in his voice.

I unzip my parka just enough and repeat what I said, but I know it sounds like crap, "Are you challenged or something?" he asks, finally looking at me, "Or did som-... What's wrong with your face?" I zip my parka back up and just motion to the board, not looking at him. I don't need any more trouble than I'm already in. He chooses the Dark Ages.

"We can meet whenever you want," I say through my parka.

"I can't understand you through that parka," he spits, "Especially with the way your talking."

I don't unzip it as far as I did last time and repeat my words, I give him my number and the bells rings. The day passes, every single class has us doing projects, guess that's what happens in all honors Muggle classes, but at least history is the only one I have a partner in.

It's lunch, but I sit in the school library to start on the muggle work, plus, I don't want to see or hear what my brother has to say about me. I don't think I can handle whatever horrid lies he comes up with...

What these muggles know is only the tip of the iceberg. If I could us the books from Hogwarts or any bookstore in the magical world... I sigh, best to get this shit over with.

"Dear?" it's the librarian, "Shouldn't you be eating lunch?"

"No, ma'am, I had a large breakfast and don't feel hungry," I lie, "Plus, I got so much homework and projects it feels like it will take me an eternity to complete it all."

"Alright, well, I'm going to take my lunch, be good, you hear?"

"Will do, ma'am."

I get a text not five minutes later, it's from Teddy, 'Hey sweetie, how's life w/ ur asshole brother &amp; cunt-bitch mother?'

'S'okay, I can't wait for her to kick me out."

'I bet.'

'At least you don't have to deal with them. Hey, I got some projects to do, so I'll talk to you later.'

'K, b strong, a few more weeks.'

I smile, it hurts, but I do it anyway. I know he's going to tell the others that shit's already going down, even though I haven't said much, but they can't do anything about it.

I get back to work and put all the books back before the bell rings for the last class of the day, Choir. I don't want to go, not like this.

Questions.

Not good.

Skip?

Even worse.

Plus, with how my voice currently in the shitter... I'm SO fucked.

I'm shaking as I make my way to class. Please, let them be watching something or writing or ANYTHING but singing.

I walk in and I see Kevin and Kenny McCormick and Craig, "Oh, you must be our new student," the Professor says.

"Yes, sir," he gave me an odd look, so I just nod.

"Well, let's see what your range is, alright?"

I just nod and unzip my parka just enough, "Ready when you are, sir."

"Could you take your hood down?"

"I'm a bit shy, sir," some people snort or laugh at the way I'm currently speaking, but I can't help it.

"We won't at laugh you or anything," Kevin says, everyone agreeing and encouraging me.

"Please, sir."

He gives me a stern look, "Take that blasted hood off this instant."

I look down, my arms, no, my whole BODY is shaking as I remove my security blanket. So much for the Slytherin masks. I keep my head down and I am demanded to take the right posture. I close my good eye, my black eye is swollen shut, "What the fuck happened to your face?" I hear one girl ask with a laugh.

"I-I'm a bit clumsy and walked into a wall when I was trying to find one of my classes, nothing to worry about," I lie.

I get skeptical looks from the boys and get laughed at by the girls, "Right, now, let's get to placing you, shall we?"

If I tell anyone what they do to me, I don't know how many times they told me that they would make me disappear. Best just to let things happen and keep the past where it belongs. In the past.

I hear them all talking in the background, apparently Hothorne got around to all of them, since they are all talking about him and what he told them about me. I'm easy, I've slept with just about every guy at my last school, I will sleep with anyone, I'll do anything for a buck, and so on.

I can feel tears fill my eyes, but I will them away.

Why won't they let me be happy?

Why can't I have friends?

I wish I was back home. Within the confines of Slytherin House.

We do warm ups and as I keep getting higher up on the scale, the girls stop laughing, the last note is the top of my range, "Good, you're our only first soprano this year."

I get placed next to Kevin, why does my heart flutter when I'm close to him? Must be a little crush.

Pointless.

Class is dismissed so I put my hood back on, keeping my zipper down just enough for people to understand me, but the three boys stop me from leaving, "What the fuck happened?" Kevin asks.

"You looked fine this morning," Kenny states.

"I'll ask again, what's up with your fucking face?" Craig asks.

"Like I said, I walked into a wall," please, just let it go.

"I call bullshit," the three of them say at once.

"Just," I spot my brother coming down the hall and stiffen, "let it go. Please?"

"Hey, Nikole, who are your friends?" there is a slight edge in his voice.

"Oh, Hothorne, this is Kevin, Kenny and Craig," I say, introducing each one, "We were just discussing choir and the amount of homework we have and the vast amounts of projects our teachers put on us," I look at them, hoping they will play along.

"Yeah, sorry for keeping her," Craig says, thankfully, catching on, "We got paired up for a history project and we were figuring out a time to get together. How about my place and I'll take you home later?"

"Hothorne? Is that alright?" I shouldn't have to ask for permission, but I have to, just to be safe. I'm already up shit creek, I don't need to fall off the log that is, just barely, keeping me afloat.

He clasps his hand on my shoulder and gives it a hard squeeze, it hurts, "Yup, I'll just tell mom and I'll see you later."

"Alright, see you later," I say as he removes his hand.

"Let's get going, shall we?"

I don't really have a choice now. We walk to Craig's car, a red pickup truck, the McCormick brothers head to their separate car, a beat up old Chevy, and we make our way to Craig's house. I don't know why they need to come too, but I feel just slightly more comfortable with them coming along.

We make it inside and head to his room, "You are going to sit here while I get the first aide kit."

I try to protest, but he's out the door before I can get two words in, "You want to tell us what the hell happened from when we first met you to choir?" Kenny asks taking off the hood of his parka.

"Why do you care? You don't even know me," I whisper, not taking my hood down.

"Are you going to tell us the truth or not?" Craig asks walking back in, "'Cause I know for damn sure you didn't walk into a fucking wall."

"Okay, you caught me," I say, I need to come up with something, great, "I was in the restroom and I wasn't paying attention and a girl opened the door as I was about to, so I could leave, and this happened. It was an accident."

They all look at each other with a knowing look, "That one is just as bad as the 'Wall' story, if not worse."

"Could you take down your hood so we can treat your... Um... Face?" Kevin asks.

"I'm fine, can we just get to the project?" I ask, I need them to just back off.

It's none of their business.

I'm not going to be a charity case.

I still have my pride.

Even though it is the size of a pea.

"Once we look at how bad the swelling is."

They aren't going to let up. Merlin, why can't I just use magic to make them not care?

I was so caught up in my own thoughts, and the fact that my head is numb, that I didn't feel them remove my hood, not until one of them lifted my chin so they could inspect the masterpiece that Hothorne decided to make my face.

I keep my eyes closed, I don't want to see their expressions, "I'm going to use a washcloth to clean off what I can, then I'm going to use peroxide to help clean the wound, then I'm going to take it off and then give you an ice pack. This might sting," Kenny says. Why does he sound concerned? He doesn't even know me.

I'm not sure about muggle care, it makes me nervous.

Why didn't I pack a few potions?

It's just my luck I guess.

"I'm going to get us some drinks," Craig says, "Anything in particular?"

Kevin and Kenny ask for some soda and I shake my head. Kevin grabs my hand when I inhale sharply as Kenny starts to clean off my face, "I can do this myself," I say.

"Not with one eye," Craig says, "Trust me, I've tried."

"Craig gets into fights pretty often," Kenny informs me.

Yeah, but you could fight back, "Alright. You got me."

The peroxide hits my skin and I feel it start to bubble and burn, I bite my tongue, I've had worse.

I feel it getting wiped off, "Alright, here's the ice pack."

"Thanks."

"Can you tell us the truth about what the hell happened?"

"Why do you care?" I'm so confused, the only people that genuinely care are far, far away... In a muggle sense.

Who am I kidding? They are far away because of this fucking program. How fucking stupid!

"All throughout the day we've heard shit from your brother and we have a feeling he did this to you," Kevin says.

Deny it, "Hothorne and I are very close, he would never do this to me or hurt me without reason."

"Then why did I hear him-"

"No, he's just trying to see who the assholes are so he can beat some ass," I say.

I have to defend my brother. He only does what he does to protect me. It's my own fault anyway.

'No it's not!' a voice, that is like a whisper of my father's, in my head says, 'It's not your fault.'

After what just happened, what he did to me, it is.

"Cut the crap," Craig practically growls, "Someone did this to you and by the way your brother was talking and the fact that he wasn't with you when you arrived, I'm willing to bet everything that he's the one who did this to you."

"He has never hit me," what about those broken bones the day after you were sorted?

I feel someone take the ice pack from me, "The swelling has gone down enough," it's Kenny.

"Can we just get to the work?" Please, please just let this go.

"You're going to keep defending him? After what he did to you?" They all say, though in different ways.

"What is there to defend? He did nothing to me," I insist.

I'm so bloody pathetic, it's sickening. I'm a disgrace to Slytherin.

"We will be revisiting this topic later," Kevin says.

"There is nothing to revisit, nothing happened," I say again.

Merlin, I beg you, let them just drop the topic and leave it alone.

All four of us get to work on whatever we needed to, Craig and I make a plan to meet up after school to go to the library to look up more information. Craig's parents make dinner for us, vegetable and beef tip stew, so I wouldn't worry about it when I get home.

Kevin and Kenny fight with Craig about driving me home, but Craig was defeated when they said it was on their way home. I said my goodbyes to Craig, Kevin saying he needed to talk to Craig and that he would be out in a few minutes.

I walk out with Kenny, my heart is beating fast with how close he is to me.

Great.

I have a crush on him AND his brother...

My inheritance will be here soon and it won't matter.

My destined mate or mates will pull me towards them.

I have no say.

Magic is always right and pairs you with the person or people that will love you.

What if I don't have a mate though?

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kenny," I say, we reached their car and he has the door open, "I just space out when I have something on my mind."

"You mean the next lie you're going to tell us when your brother beats you again?"

It's not that simple! I wish I could tell you, I really do, but I can't, "No, just about how my friends are and what they could be doing."

He gives me a skeptical look, "Do you lie about this shit to your friends?"

"I'm not lying though," I say, am I really that easy to read? "My friends are like my family, we have no secrets," except this... And a few others...

"Are we not friends?"

"That type of relationship needs to grow," I'm not allowed to have friends, Hothorne won't allow it, "but, in a way, yes, we are friends, but not close enough to where I would call you family."

"We are friends in the making," he says with a smile.

Kevin comes out and gets into the car, "Come on."

"Ladies first."

"But I have to get out before you," I say.

"It doesn't matter," Kenny says.

I sigh and hop in before he does, I wasn't going to make it home arguing with them. I tell them to stop at the corner of the street, I could walk the rest of the way, but they just keep driving, not slowing down until I, reluctantly, tell them which house is mine.

All the lights are on.

I hope they are in a good mood.

Please, let them just leave after I get out of the car.

They wait for me to get to the door before they leave.

I feel empty.


	3. Chapter 3

I open the door and, thankfully, they wait to throw anything at me until the door is completely closed. When that happens, Hothorne has me pinned to the door and mom is behind him, "What was that all about?"

She sounds calm, too calm, "Just a project that needed to get done so we don't have to deal with each other longer than necessary."

She walks over and runs her nails down my cheek, "You slimy, lying whore," she says, "You were selling yourself to them."

"No, I swear to it," if she's calm, it's best not to test the waters and just to keep calm.

"Whores always swear they don't," she chuckles, "I'm heading out. Have a good night you two."

Hothorne drops me and I scurry away from the door, I didn't notice the form fitting party dress, but it's best not to argue.

She leaves and Hothorne gives me a look I know all too well. I run like a madman to my room so I can lock the door, but, unfortunately, he makes it in time to prop the door open with his shoe.

"Please, Hothorne, I beg you, please!"

I can hear him grinning and it is not any of the good ones, "You like it. Don't deny it, slut."

All my weight is on the door, but he's bigger than me. He pushes all his weight and I fall to the ground.

"No! Hothorne, for Merlin's sake, please don't!"

That evil grin is in full force.

I want to cry.

I won't.

I want to run.

I can't.

I want to die.

The idea of my mate keeps me from doing so.

Pathetic.

He pulls me by the hair and throws me onto the bed, "You brought this upon yourself," he straddles me as I thrash about, pinning my hands above my head with his left hand, alone, "You know you deserve to be punished," he slaps me, "I wouldn't have to do this if you weren't such a lowlife, slimy, whore, evil Slytherin," he starts ripping my clothes off, his as well.

I can feel his hard, I feel like I'm going to be sick.

He's my brother.

He's going to have a mate.

I feel him taking off my pants and panties. I feel my head spinning.

He's taking his pants and boxers off. I'm going to throw up.

He positions himself and penetrates me. Hard. I cry out.

It's raw. He's grunting. I'm trying so, so hard not to cry or scream or move. The more I do those three things, the longer it lasts. I turn my head to the side and just look out my window, dreaming for escape, for someone to save me. Fairytales.

There are no 'Knights in Shining Armor'. There is only the escape of the mind and when I am finally able to leave.

I can still feel him inside me, grunting and, after what feels like an eternity, he ejaculates inside me, "If you weren't such a slut I wouldn't have to do this to you," he says with an after sex voice.

He leaves my room and slams the door shut. I hear his door slam not two minutes later.

"I'm not a slut," I say with a quiet voice, tears making trails along my cheeks, "You took it, you asshole. You took it. I'm tainted because of you, no one else. My mate won't want me. I'm too broken, too dirty, too tainted, too... Pathetic."

This is the darkest secret I have, the only one that not even my closest friends know about. The only one who knows of this is the one person who no one would think would care, Tom Riddle or, as the rest of the world knows him, Voldemort. Tom is a sweet man, only cruel when he needs to be. He has given me the confidence and the reassurance of my mate wanting me. He has become a father figure to me. I believe in what he actually stands for, he wants change for the benefit of both worlds, not what the 'light' side says he stands for.

The pain is intense, I can barely move my lower half. I pull out the potion, that Tom made for me, from my nightstand and drink it. A few moments later I can move without any pain. I go to the bathroom quietly, stopping by Hothorne's room to hear his deep snoring, to clean myself up.

It feels like needles as I'm cleaning up, but it is better than the alternative.

I make it back to my room, contemplating leaving and staying the night in the woods, whether or not to wake Hothorne up in the morning.

I want to die right now.

I want to text or call my friends and whine and cry, but I don't think they would appreciate it. Let them live in their blissful reality that my life is only bad to the point where I am neglected at some level.

Ha, I wish I was neglected the way they think I am.

Just a bit longer and I'll be out of this fucking place. I curl up on my bed, facing the door, a knife in my hand. I desperately want to have my wand, but no.

I hear my window open slowly and a light thump. I sit-up and turn quickly, knife held tightly and pointed at the intruder.

What I saw I almost couldn't comprehend. It was a boy in a purple costume with a question mark on his head, an 'M' on his chest and his face is covered by a hood. I wanted to laugh, "Who the fuck are you?" my voice is shaky, a sign of weakness. Pathetic.

"My name is Mysterion," his voice is horse, for identity bull shit.

"Why the fuck are you here?" my confidence is growing, an unknown person in my room could be much, much worse than what I normally go through.

"I'm the protector of this town and I need to know if you and your family are a threat."

This makes my blood boil, but I guess he has a point, "No, we're not," I state, "Now get the fuck out of my room, before I do something you'll regret."

"That is where you are wrong."

The feeling I'm getting from him is calming, I feel whole, "How so?"

"I can't die."

"Who said anything about killing you?" I ask, sweetly.

He hums, his voice is hoarse. Might I ask as to your true identity? No, I will not ask. If the butterflies in my stomach indicate anything it is one of the McCormick boys, "What else could you mean?"

I've been trained by the best. Bellatrix, Severus, the Weasley twins and their two eldest brothers, Lucius, Narcissa, and Tom himself, "Why don't you run along home, kid? You will surly get killed breaking into someone's home. Even if you claim you can't die."

"I just want to know what the fuck happened to your face," he says.

"Don't worry about trivial things," Why are people concerned? It doesn't involve them, "Why not run along home and stop playing superhero?"

"This town needs a protector."

"You need to learn that not everyone or everything can, or should, be protected."

He gives me a stern look, but says nothing. I hear Hothorne yell insults, he's dreaming, but I jump none the less, "Does he frighten you?"

"No, my brother is just very vocal in his sleep."

"You no good little whore!"

"He sounds very loving and caring," sarcasm lacing his voice.

"No one's going to want you after what has transpired between us!" Laughing follows.

My heart drops, I freeze, "What is he talking about?"

"Nothing," I say calmly, "Please leave."

He just hums again, "I am always watching and will protect the weak."

"May I inquire your true identity?" What he said disturbed me on some level.

"No, but you do know me," and with that he went out the window.

How odd. Hothorne keeps yelling and laughing, then he yells something that I had hoped he would never... "Oh, I popped your cherry, took away the most precious thing you have, sorry, had! Now NOT A SOUL will want you!" he just keeps laughing.

Fuck it. I can't do it. Merlin, please, let them have mercy on me when it comes time to punish me tomorrow."

I climb out of bed and pack a bag. Clothes for tomorrow and toiletries are packed. His voice brings back the nightmares that haunt me. I take one more look around my room and find my book bag.

His demonic laugh fills the air, how is he a Gryffindore?

I should be a bloody Hufflepuff, being as pathetic as I am.

I grab my phone and jump out my window, the landing hurt a bit, but I'm okay. I walk around and make it to Starks Pond. I climb a pine tree, as high as I can and settle on a very sturdy branch.

My phone is in my hand, looking through the contacts to find the man I consider to be my father.

I will not call nor text. People don't need to hear me complain. A text appears, from Craig? 'You're probably asleep right now, but just know, if you ever need to talk my friends and I are here to listen.'

I reread it several times. He only says this so HE feels like he is of some help, to keep himself from feeling anything negative because he did, in fact, offer.

I don't reply.

I decide to get ahold of Blaise, 'Hey, just wanted to see how you are doing as a muggle. I bet you're asleep, but just thought I'd get ahold of you.'

I look at the time and it's midnight. Clouds cover portions of the moon, but the light still shines bright, "At least the moon is my companion, my friend."

I sigh, and set my alarm for five. I close my eyes and fall into a rather uncomfortable sleep.

I awake to the sound of my alarm, I changed the sound to birds chirping as not to startle the animals anymore than I already have.

I climb down from my wooden sanctuary and strip naked, then remembering that I didn't pack a towel, fuck. I can't care about that, I have to take what I can get, so I'll have to dry using my dirty clothes.

I climb into the pond, the cold water making me shiver, but it makes no difference. I wade further into the water, and dive in when it reaches just above my waist. The water seems to become warmer as my body adjusts to its temperature. I get out of the water to retrieve my shampoo and body wash, thankful that I make it myself. I dive back in to rinse off the bubbles that cover my body. I come out again, cursing the fact that I don't have a fucking towel.

"I think I understand now the importance of bringing a towel."

"Did someone forget a towel?" I turn sharply to see a TALKING towel.

"Um, yes," I'm confused, I sense no magic, "and you are?"

"Towelie," he says, "Wanna get high?"

"Um, may I use you as a towel first?"

He allows me to and I get dressed, it's only a quarter to six and I'm smoking with a towel. He must be a muggle invention. How odd.

"You new in town?"

"Yes."

"Why are you out here and not in a warm bed?"

"Personal reasons."

"Come on, you can tell Towelie."

I sigh, "My brother said some things that I couldn't stand to listen to, so I left."

We each smoke some more, but the topic is dropped. It's six-thirty when we finally decide to part. I have to sober up before school anyway. I walk to Tweak Bros. and get a strong dark roast. I make it to school early and relax against a tree, I get a call at a quarter after seven, it's my home phone, I send it straight to voice mail, I know what the damn 'conversation' will be about.

Once the phone shows that I have a new message I listen to it. I'm getting bitched out again, but I was locked out of my house, how can I wake him up if I'm not there? I am still fearful, but why do I need to be his keeper? I'm not his mate.

The boys show up and we talk about last night, a topic I do NOT wish to revisit, but they insist.

"Can one of you tell me who the fuck this Mysterion guy is?"

"No one knows who he is," Craig says, "Why do you ask?"

"He broke into my bloody room!"

"That sucks," Kenny says.

"Where's your brother?" Kevin asks.

"Nikole!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear, "You little bitch, get your sorry ass over here!" I don't want to move, "You piece of shit! Did I stutter? Get over here!"

"I-I have to go," I say. I turn and face my doom. Everyone is watching, even the teachers, who aren't even trying to stop what will, inevitably, occur.

I put on the mask, I'm a Slytherin after all, we do not look fearful in front of our peers.

My mother is there, I didn't even notice her until now.

I reach my brother, he's seething, once I am close enough he punches me in the same eye he did yesterday. I'm going to be blind in that eye, at least, until my inheritance. I fall to the ground, where he kicks me in the stomach and ribs and then spits on me. He drops down and whispers in my ear, "Just wait 'til tonight. Mom's going out again."

He walks away and my mother drives away. He walks inside the building and everyone starts whispering. I pick myself up and perform the 'perfected' Malfoy sneer. I walk to the bathroom to look at my abdomen, large fucking bruises are definitely in my future.

I go about my day the same I would at Hogwarts, but I go to the library to be productive. I head to choir and everyone is looking at me, I get into place and everyone starts laughing at me, even the three boys who I thought I was building a relationship with. Everyone has been laughing at me all day, but that's alright.

"Did you see the video of your beating?" one girl asks.

"It's gone viral."

"Several thousand have seen it!"

I keep up my mask, "And you all think I give a bloody fuck about that? I have better things to do or worry about than some stupid video."

The bell finally rings and I head to the local library alone, even with Craig, his buddies and the McCormick's trying to stop me. It's a blizzard out. The more these people laugh, the more I have to hold back my magic, the worse the blizzard gets.

On my way, my phone rings, "Hello?" I growl, not caring who is on the other end.

"Calm down, Nikky, how are doing since this morning?"

"I'm fine, Dray, really. I just hate that everyone is laughing because I didn't fight back," I growl, "How'd you find out?"

"Muggle device called 'YouTube'," he says, "If they knew why you didn't then they wouldn't be laughing."

"Yup."

"Hey, the gang and I are coming to visit you to help celebrate your birthday."

I can't help but to smile, "You guys are the best."

"We know."

"You smug, little, rich bastard," I laugh, "Merlin, I miss you guys."

"Miss you too, hey, I got muggle homework to do,"-"Me too,"-"Talk to you soon."

"Alright, see ya," -Click-

The snow is still strong, but I make it to my destination. I wrote a note and put it on the front door that I was going to the library after school to try and finish a majority of my school work.

I look for my books and found them all. I'm one of the few people, who don't work here, that are in this facility. Books about the 'Dark Ages,' 'Hypathia,' 'Archimedes,' 'Jane Austen,' 'Henry Purcell,' 'Leonardo Da Vinci,' and 'Babe Ruth'.

I spent the rest of my day reading and taking notes, thankful that it is quiet here. No one enters the building, but I do have several messages in both forms. Thankfully, I did set my phone to vibrate and left it in my bag. I know the only things I have had today is coffee, water and a granola bar from a vending machine, but that's okay. My notes for three out of the seven are done and their books are put back, I'm now on Ms. Jane Austen. I look at the clock, school ended at two and it is five, an hour per topic I should have the basics done by nine.

I take a break after Purcell, only fifteen minutes, but enough for my eyes to relax. I'm a speed reader and, yet, remember everything I've read and the images within them as well. My hand writing is like chicken scratch when I write while reading, but I always rewrite them.

I go to the restroom and come back to start on Da Vinci. The library closes at eleven so I have plenty of time. I finish at nine, but rewrite and add on to my notes. I'm out the door of the library at a quarter after ten and I head back to my hell.

I walk to my front door to find a note on it, 'You weren't home by ten, so you are locked out. Have fun sleeping outside, whore. -Your Mother'

I tried the door, just in case and, indeed, it was locked.

I am happy the twins taught me how to pick a lock. I never go anywhere without a few hairpins. I get in and head to my room, I can hear Hothorne's snores from his room and I walk to my mother's door, nothing. Oh, right, she was going out tonight. I locked the front door after coming in, just in case she comes home.

I pack another bag without a light, with more clothes than last night, but I wait until midnight to take a shower. I get out and clean it to make it seem like nothing happened. I'm getting dressed in the dark when I hear the door unlock and a drunk voice rings through the air. Footsteps, that are incredibly loud, make their way up the steps and make their way to my mother's door, where I hear a collapse on her bed.

I make my way out my window, again. I make it back to 'my' tree and head to 'bed.'

School the next day was horrible. Apparently, Hothorne told everyone that I was locked out and sold myself for a place to stay the night.

Great here comes my 'partner,' Craig, "Hey."

I just nod and the teacher walks in, "I want a progress report on who has started their project and proof," she starts.

"Oh shit," could be heard all across the room.

I pull out the folder that I placed my notes in and set the ones for this class on the table, "You did all this?"

"Yeah, at the library, I was there until after ten taking all the notes I could just in case this happened," I growl.

"I'm sorry I didn't show, but the weather sucked."

"It calmed down after four," I tell him, "You could have shown up then."

"I thought you went home, so I hung out with my friends."

I roll my eyes, "Whatever, I don't care. I'll do the work and you can just SAY you helped."

That shut him up, right before the teacher got to us, "Do you two have YOUR work?"

"Yes, ma'am," I say, "Here is the start of our work, it's not much but we spent quite some time working on it."

"You two get ten bonus points for having your project started."

The day passed on in the same way, I was one of the only people to have it started. It came time for lunch again and I was in the library taking more notes. The librarian sets a Coke in front of me, I give her an odd look, and she walks away, "O-Kay?"

I get back to my new routine.

I head to choir and get tripped on my way in. I don't go down, not all the way, I land on one knee and my other foot is planted firmly on the ground. I get up and head to my spot, everyone's laughing. I can feel my magic on my fingertips, I hope no one touches my hands.

We start the music after attendance and checking on our project progress. I close off my sense of the people around me and focus on the music and our director. I have the easiest part, I'm the only one who was put there, so I don't have to worry about blending with other first sopranos. When class is over, the sun is out and everyone is talking about how wonderful it is.

I make my way to the exit when someone calls my name, I turn and see Kenny. I do NOT want to talk to him, not when he was laughing at me too. I turn back around and walk a bit faster, but I get stopped when a hand gets ahold of my arm, stopping and turning me, "Can we talk?"

"What's there to talk about?" I demand getting free of his grip.

I didn't notice Kevin and Craig there too, "Everyone look! She's about to get her ass kicked again!" Everyone starts laughing and getting their phones out.

"Nikole, come on, let's-"

"Shut up and leave me alone," I growl, "Why don't you befriend Hothorne and leave me to my own devices! Everyone else has!"

I detest these muggles, I just want to go home. Kevin and Craig grab both my arms and start pulling me with them. Everyone is laughing. I get pushed into Craig's car and we get to his house.

I try to make a break for it, but I can't open the door, the McCormick brothers are in front of my door when Craig finally unlocks this fucking muggle invention. They stop me from running, I tried.

These two are strong and I get dragged into the house, up the stairs and into his room. I haven't stopped thrashing or trying to get out of this fucking room, "What's wrong with you?"

"Leave me alone!" I growl.

"Relax, doll. We just want to talk," Kevin says with his hands held up in a submissive position.

I take a deep breath and my magic is flowing through my whole body, I need to relax, but I'm scared, "Wh-What about?"

"What the fuck was that about, this morning, I mean?"

I remain silent, my phone alerts me of a text, but I don't look, "Come on, you can tell us," Craig says.

"No, I can't," I reply.

"You can trust us," Kevin says.

'Trust them,' that voice says, 'They can help.'

"I don't think I can," I say, "I'm sorry."

"What can we do to make you trust us?" Craig asks.

No one has ever asked me that, I only trust those in Slytherin and a few from other houses, I am rather confused, "You know, no one has ever asked me something like that before."

Kevin gets up and starts walking towards me, "Then how did your friends back home gain your trust?" My back is, literally, against the wall, he puts both hands on either side of me, blocking my only two escape routes. He's so close to me, I can feel his breath on my face, I turn my head away, he slams one of his hands above my head, "Answer me!"

I can feel tears falling from my eyes, and a whimper escapes my throat. Memories of Hothorne and his buddies...

Kevin backs away like I'm the plague, "What the fuck?"

'They won't hurt you,' that fucking voice is driving me insane, 'Trust them.'

I feel myself slipping to the ground, well, getting led to it I guess, "Just once, take a chance and trust us."

I can't face them, but Kenny's body is cool, "You won't want me around."

"We will," he says after a moment.

I might as well, I have nothing to lose, "I was r-r-r... I can't say it," I put my head on the door, why can't I say it? Why can't I tell them? I could tell Tom.

"I think I know what you were going to say," it's Craig.

"What?" Kevin asks.

"Think about it McCormick," he starts, "Her brother is controlling and beats her, she is terrified of him, she doesn't trust anyone and is ready to run at a moments notice. Connect the dots," no one says anything, he gives a heavy sigh, "Rape."

I stiffen at the one word I have only been able to say to one person. That one word haunts me, kills me, destroys me.

I feel arms tighten around me, I feel safe. Kenny's body stiffens and pulls me so very close, "I- He- That's not true! It can't be true!"

I try to wiggle away from him, what he said hurt.

I feel empty.

What he said shouldn't mean this much to me.

What's wrong with me?


End file.
